Hotch and Prentiss: Everything I Do
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Aaron did something to protect Emily and she is mad at him for it. Will he be able to get her to understand that he did it because he loves her and not because he thought she couldn't do her job?


Author's Note: This is a story done to the song title prompt forum. All of the stories that I will be posting today and tomorrow are dedicated to Angel N Darkness for a belated birthday present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song I will be using.

Song Title Prompt: Everything I Do, I Do it For You by Bryan Adams

_Look into my eyes - you will see,  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart - search your soul,  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more._

Aaron felt as if his world was upside down. He had done what he did today to protect Emily but apparently she took it the wrong way. Why couldn't she understand that I did what I did because I love her? I wouldn't be able to go on living if something happened to her. She was my world and she was even my son's world. Didn't she know that if anything were to happen to her that it would kill him and Jack?

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you._

Emily knew that Aaron did what he did today because of who they were dealing with. She got that but what she didn't get is why he thought that she couldn't handle it. Why did he think that she couldn't do her job? She didn't know but she was about to find out. She loved him whole heartedly but she wasn't going to put up with him doing what he did today. Hell as it was he got hurt today and it was because of her that he was hurt. He had jumped in front of her when the UNSUB came out of nowhere and lunged at her.

_Look into your heart - you will find,  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am - take my life,  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice._

Aaron smiled when he saw Emily walking into his living room. He was happy that she had finally used the key he had given her instead of knocking on the front door. He was still in pain but he was bound and determined not to let her see it.

"Aaron you and I need to talk." Emily said as she sat down on the couch beside him.

Aaron knew that he needed to be completely honest with her so he nodded. "You're right Em we do need to talk. I know that you're mad at me for jumping in front of you but I love you Emily. Don't you realize that I would die for you? Don't you realize that I would give everything up just to make sure that you were okay? I'm sorry that you're mad at me but I didn't do what I did just for me or even just for you. Do you not know how much Jack loves you Em? He would be devastated if he learned that you had been hurt. Everything I do, I do it for you Emily, for us and for Jack."

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more.  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you._

Listening to what Aaron had to say took all the anger and confusion out of Emily. She now understood perfectly why he did what he did. In all honesty no she hadn't thought about what it would do to Jack if she was hurt. She gave Aaron a smile right before she leaned in and gave him a tender kiss.

"You know Aaron just because I'm no longer mad at you doesn't mean you can keep doing what you did today. I understand why you did what you did but you also have to understand something. What we have is worth fighting for and I will fight for it if I'm ever hurt. I love you Aaron and I love Jack as if he was my own. But you can't expect me to never get hurt. There is nothing more I want than to be with you and your son but you also have to understand Aaron I love my job just not as much as I love you and Jack. I know that if I ever get hurt you will be right there making sure I'm okay. Can you promise me that you won't always put your life at risk please? I need you just as much as you need me Aaron. Everything I do, I do it for you, for Jack and for us. Without you or me both alive and well there wouldn't be an us."

_There's no love - like your love.  
And no other - could give more love.  
There's nowhere - unless you're there.  
All the time - all the way._

Aaron nodded and gave Emily a brief kiss. "I promise Emily. There is no love like your love. I need you to be okay and I know that you need me to be okay. We will get through anything thrown our way. I love you Emily."

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
Yeah, I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.  
Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you._

Emily grinned and snuggled into Aaron's side as they sat on the couch. She truly was one lucky woman. She wanted nothing more than him in her life, him in her arms, him in her heart and him in her bed. She would do anything and everything for him.

"I love you too Aaron. I would fight for you, I would lie for you, and I would die for you. I just hope that neither of us would have to do any of those things. You are mine for life and I am yours for life." Emily said as she kissed his cheeked and then put her head on his chest.

_You know it's true.  
Everything I do. all, I do it for you._


End file.
